Angel Of Death
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: Before the wedding, Bella has an accident and is changed. After living with the Raine coven for 20 years, She runs into the Cullens and remembers her past life. Now the vampires who changed her are after for her. Recently called Remembering and Together..
1. Flasback One

A/N: Hey Y'all

**A/N:**** Hey Y'all...this is my first Twilight fanfic so sorry if anyone is OOC..or something's wrong...if I need to fix something let me know. I decided to give Bella the power to look and act like a human because...she simply wouldn't be Bella without those things. Plus it's part of the plot. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, But I do however Own Roxy, Max, Carmen, and William. Their pictures are on my profile. The only thing is they all have gold eyes like the Cullens…the pictures don't show that.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella rolled over in her soft bed and groaned. _Maybe if I just lie here, Roxy will think I'm still asleep, _she thought over and over. However she was wrong. Bella heard soft, slow footsteps before the vampire began to shake her violently.

You see Roxanne (Roxy) was a vampire, along with Bella and the rest of her 'family'.

How could a vampire, like Bella, sleep you ask? Well Bella is a very special vampire. She has the speed, strength, endurance, and immortality of a vampire. As a vampire, she had long brown hair, deep golden eyes, and was beautiful beyond compare. She had powers, like certain vampires, but hers was very different. She could have conversations with others through thinking, but she could also change her appearance to look and act like a human.

As a human, she had deep brown eyes, long brown hair; she was still unmistakably beautiful, although she didn't think so. She slept and cried and blushed, just like a normal person. This was the most comfortable for her, so that's how she usually looked and acted.

She lived with four other vampires, Roxy and Maxwell (Max or Maxie when Bella and Roxy wanted to irritate him) were her 'siblings', and Carmen and William were her 'parents'. Both couples were married, Bella, however, was alone.

Her memories from her human life disappeared once she was turned into a vampire, she has no recollection of her human life, or who changed her. According to William and Carmen, they found her in the middle of her transformation in a forest just north of Seattle about 20 years ago, alone. Now they lived in Salem, Oregon.

"Wake up sunshine," Roxanne said cheerfully. Her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she shook Bella, her deep golden eyes full of amusement.

"No," Bella muttered, rolling over so her back was toward Roxanne. Roxanne rolled her eyes and pulled Bella's legs, causing them both to fall on the floor.

"Roxy," Bella groaned getting up off the floor, "It's only nine on a Saturday, I'm going back to bed." Before she could get to the bed, Roxanne turned Bella to face her and shook her head. Ginning brightly she said,

"Bella don't you remember? William's old friends, the Cullens, are coming over at noon. Hurry up and get ready, I hear the one of them, Edward I think, is single," she winked and walked toward the door. "Oh, and don't go back to sleep," she warned before walking back to her room.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked toward her bathroom to take a shower.

**Bella POV**

I let the hot water consume me as I thought about the meeting we would be having with these other vampires later tonight.

_Cullen, Edward Cullen. _Why does that sound so familiar to me?

Suddenly, as I was about to turn of the water, a flashback hit me like a truck.

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting at a table full of humans in what looked like a high school cafeteria. The girl in front of me was talking quietly, answering a question I didn't hear._

_"And that's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him," the girl said. _

_I turned to see who exactly she was talking about and saw a family of five, unquestionably beautiful, vampires. There was a beautiful blonde girl holding the hand of a big, muscular male, a pixie-like girl with short spiky hair holding the hand of a smaller blond haired male, and the last one was the most beautiful male I had ever seen. He had smoldering golden eyes and messy bronze hair. He looked at me and I quickly returned my gaze to the girl in front of me, for fear of the fact that I was probably blushing._

END FLASHBACK

The scene faded and I heard the bathroom door open quickly.

"Bella? Are you alright," I heard Roxy's frantic calls from in front of the shower curtain. I looked down and noticed that, during my flashback, I had fallen in the shower, probably causing a thud.

"Yes I'm fine. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you what happened," I heard the bathroom door close quickly before I turned off the now cold water and stepped out of the shower. Once I had blow dried my hair and gotten dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I walked downstairs to the living room to find my family watching some kind of weird TV show.

They turned it off as soon as I made my loud appearance; I tripped on the last step and tumbled forward, and waited for me to explain why I fell in the bathroom earlier. I sat down next to Roxy and sighed.

"I think I knew the Cullens before I became a vampire," they looked at me like I was going another head. Which, I must say, wasn't very reassuring.

"What are you talking about Bells," Max asked, running a hand through his black hair.

"I was thinking about the name Edward Cullen while I was in the shower because I thought I had heard that name before and all of a sudden I-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Carmen interrupted me, pulling her red hair back into a pony-tail, "You were thinking about Edward Cullen, while you were in the shower?" I heard Roxy and Max chuckle next to me. I took the couch pillow that was next to me and chucked it at her head.

"Shut up," I muttered before continuing, "as I was saying, I got this weird flashback. I think I was in a high school cafeteria and there was a human girl in front of me, talking about Edward Cullen and how he doesn't date."

"Hm," William said. I saw his lips move but I heard nothing, I realized then, I was having another flashback.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will probably have another chapter up ASAP, I have a lot typed up, so I should be updating pretty frequently. **

**As a side note...I don't actually own a Twilight book (sadly I had to borrow a friend's in order to read it, I plan on getting my a copy right after I buy Breaking Dawn) so I don't actually know if the flashback is messed up or not. Sorry if it is. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, constructive being the key word there.**

Preview from next chapter...

_"Bella," Roxy said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up from the couch, "Let's go pick out a nice dress for you to wear," I groaned, but followed anyway, knowing she would just end up forcing me into it_.

**--Jyssica**


	2. Flashback Two

**A/N: So I wanted to stay in Bella's POV for the rest of this story, so when the Cullen's arrive, it's a little boring. But when I'm done with this story, I think I might do a companion with it from Edward's POV, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own Twilight…tear I do however own Roxy, Max, Carmen, and William.**

**Enjoy!**

**FLASHBACK**

_I was facing a small, pixie-like, vampire with deep golden eyes and short black hair. I thought I had seen her before, and then I remembered she looked like one of the Cullens in the cafeteria. She began talking and I quickly began to listen intently, hoping to understand what was going on._

_"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you," she stated. _

_I remember seeing her smiling slightly before everything went black._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bella," Roxy said, shaking me.

"Huh? Whoa, what," I asked coming out of my flashback.

"Did you have a flashback," William asked, Carmen messing with his short brown hair

"I was talking to a really small vampire with short, spiky black hair-"

"Alice," William interjected.

"Sure. Anyway, She was talking about how Edward was alone for so long, until he met me. I think we were dating," I finished. I looked toward my family and they all had an eyebrow raised at me.

"A human dating a vampire," Roxy's comment made me feel as though I had lost my mind.

"Look I know it doesn't sound logical, but I'm serious. I don't remember all she said, but it was something along the lines of, 'Edward's been alone for a century, but then he found you. The family notices that he's different now. None of us want to face his wrath if he loses you,'" I finished trying to quote, Alice according to William, the best I could.

"Well, if they don't say anything tonight I don't want anyone to question them. They may not be comfortable talking about it. Alright," Carmen warned. We nodded in agreement.

"When are they coming," I asked, " I want to make an entrance," I grinned, if they knew me previously I was sure they would look surprised when I walked down the stairs.

"They should be here in an hour or so," Carmen stated before getting up and rushing to her room.

"Bella," Roxy said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up from the couch, "Let's go pick out a nice dress for you to wear," I groaned, but followed anyway, knowing she would just end up forcing me into it. We went through my closet, by the time we found an outfit half of my clothes were on the floor.

Roxy finally decided to dress me in a white knit hoody dress and a pair of black stretch leggings matching with the black big buckle belt, and a silver and black necklace. It fit me perfectly and it was a very cute outfit, though I would never choose the outfit myself. **(A/N: Picture of outfit on my profile.)**

"So Bella, Human or Vampire form tonight," Roxy asked, putting some light eyeshadow on me.

"Vampire, Roxy, why are you going through all this trouble for me," I questioned, wondering why she was going through all this trouble.

"Because Bells," She explained, "You've always been alone. If you were really with Edward, maybe he misses you. I just want to see you happy." I smiled at this, I was happy I had a good friend/sister like her.

"Thanks Rox," She finished my makeup, which, thankfully, was on very lightly. I sat on my bed, thinking about my flashbacks I had, when I heard a knock on the door.

"They're here," Roxy sang, running toward the door. I sat up in my room, with the door open so I could hear when to come down, and laid down on my bed. I laid there and waited for the introductions to begin.

"Carlisle, so good to see you again," I heard William greet.

"You to William," Said a man I assumed to be Carlisle.

"You remember my wife Carmen,"

"Yes of course, Carmen how have you been?"

"Wonderful, and yourself,"

"Excellent,"

"This here is Roxanne," William introduced.

"Please call me Roxy," Roxy said in a very sweet and innocent voice. I chuckled at the thought of Roxy being sweet and innocent.

"This is her husband Max,"

"Hello," He said in a very bored tone. Not much could hold his attention long; he was probably waiting for someone to something stupid, probably me, so he could laugh at him or her.

"Nice to meet you all," Carlisle said, "This is my wife Esme,"

"Hello," Said a woman in a very beautiful voice. I tried to image what she might look like, but I figured I was probably way off.

"This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett," I was guessing, since William called the girl with spiky hair Alice, Rosalie was the Blonde and the muscular one, though I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Hello," came Rosalie's smooth, alluring voice.

"Hi," came Emmett's bored voice that mimicked the tone Max had used earlier. _Oh please don't be another immature male. _I thought to myself until the next introductions were made.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper," I think he meant the short pixie-like girl and the blond male.

"Hiya," Alice said in a bubbly and spunky manner. _Her and Roxy will get along well, _I guessed. Roxy was the same way, very energetic.

"Hey," Jasper said calmly.

"And this here is Edward," At this I sat up quickly, I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted to see if it could match his beautiful face I had seen in my flashbacks.

"Hello," Edward said in a very velvety voice, it was almost musical. I sighed, hearing the voice didn't do anything for my memory, but I wouldn't mind listening to that voice for a while.

_Don't forget about me William, _I thought.

_Of course, sorry Bells,_ He replied back.

"We actually have another Vampire here, her name is Bella, she should be down shortly," William stated. I got to the stairs but before I could walk down I heard Edward's voice again and I stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, but did you say her name was B-Bella," he questioned.

"Yup," Roxy said, popping her 'p', "William and Carmen found her near Seattle during her transformation about 20 years ago. She has no memories of her human life, but when they asked for her name, Bella was the first thing that popped into her mind," she explained. At that moment I appeared at the bottom of the stairs and almost laughed at the Cullen's shocked faces.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, Ugh! I don't want to go, but if I don't, I'll probably be dragged, therefore, I have to go.**

**Again, sorry id the Flashback is messed up, I still have yet to get my hands on a Twilight book. Please review; constructive criticism is welcome, constructive being the key word there.**

**Preview from next chapter:**

_"And this, is Edward," Carmen winked from behind him. I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, that's when it happened._

**--Jyssica**


	3. Meetings

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I wasn't sure where this was going, but I had an amazing thought at like 5AM last night when I couldn't sleep, and I thought it was an alright Idea...I'll have to edit it a lot more, but the idea itself should keep this going for a while. It's not my favorite one I've written, but I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer…who doesn't happen to be me…**

* * *

"This is Bella," Carmen introduced grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the living room with the rest of the families, "Bella this is Carlisle and his wife Esme,"

I smiled at them; they smiled back even though their eyes were still full of shock, I could tell, and reached my hand out to shake both of theirs.

As soon as I touched Carlisle's hand I had a mini flashback I guess you could call it.

_Carlisle stood in front of me, clipboard in hand, white doctors coat on, and he was smiling. I saw his mouth move as he looked at the papers on the charts, but I didn't hear what he was saying. _

_As he walked away the scene faded into black_

I shook my head and let go of Carlisle's hand and turned to Esme, smiling sweetly.

Upstairs, I tried to image what a vampire would look like with a beautiful voice like hers,

but I can tell you I actually was way off.

I shook her hand and again had a mini flashback,

_We were standing in a field, in front of my I saw the Cullens getting ready to play what seemed like baseball. Next to me Esme was talking, though I couldn't hear anything. We began walking toward the baseball field when the scene disappeared._

Once again I shook the scene out of my head and waited for Carmen to make the rest of the introductions. I figured that the rest of the greetings would be like this, when I shook their hand I would get a mini flashback but no words. I was wrong however, but I was glad that no one noticed I was getting them.

"This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett."

Rosalie wasn't smiling when I shook her hand, her mouth was simply opened a little in shock I guessed. This time, when our hands touched, I had a mini flashback, but it was different.

All I saw was blackness, but I heard a voice, Rosalie's voice to be specific,

_"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending -- but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."_

Once 'she' stopped speaking, I turned to Emmett, as I went to grab his hand, I wondered why I was hearing voices now instead of just seeing things. Okay, it's official I'm losing it.

Once again I fell into blackness then I heard Emmett,

_"Fall down again, Bella?"_

I was confused as to why his voice stopped but all I saw was still black. But after a second, my voice ran through my ears, but I knew I wasn't talking

_"No, Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face."_

I did a good job keeping my face free of confusion as I turned to Jasper and Alice, Werewolves? Since when have I been even remotely close to a werewolf? I smiled at the comment I had made though, at least I punched him.

"This is Jasper and his wife Alice,"

I shook Jasper's hand and, for the third time, heard his voice in my head. Okay, this was beginning to get old.

_"I can feel what you're feeling now, and you are worth it."_

Worth it? Worth what? I debated on whether to ask about what I was hearing when I turned to Alice. She had a huge grin on her face and was practically jumping up and down. Okay she _was _jumping up and down.

I put my hand out for her to shake, but instead she pulled me into a tight hug.

I fell into another pit of darkness, but, this time, I heard three separate statements.

_"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share."_

Um, okay...

_"And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche."_

Italy? Stolen cars? Someone better explain things to me soon.

_"This hostage stuff is fun"_

Whoa, I hoped she didn't keep me hostage, although she didn't seem like one to hold someone hostage. I wonder if it was just because it was torture for whomever she held against their will.

I saw Edward pull her off of me and say something to her, but I didn't hear what he said.

"And this, is Edward," Carmen winked from behind him. I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, that's when it happened.

Suddenly Edward's voice began to fill my head. At first his words tumbled over each other and I couldn't make sense of them, but, after a while, his words became crisp and clearer and I was able to understand him.

_"Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold - to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses - it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. "_

**--break--**

_"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

**--break--**

_"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."_

I drew my hand back from his quickly, put my hands on my temples, and groaned.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong," Carmen asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"The voices...make them stop," I managed to say, though the voices, well Edward's voice, continued.

Then I realized my voice had joined in.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _

_"What a stupid lamb." _

_"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

**--break--**

_"Your epiphany?"_

_"You love me."_

_"Truly, I do."_

**--break--**

_"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes."_

Um, who said anything about marriage? Wait! Am I married? That would certainly complicate things.

I removed my self from Carmen's grasp and walked backwards until I hit a wall and slid down, closing my eyes tightly and concentrating on the voices.

Now a whole new set of voices kicked in along with Edward's and mine.

_"Edward Cullen is staring at you."_

**--break--**

_"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"_

**--break--**

_"May the best man win."_

**--break--**

_"Sounds about right... pup."_

**--break--**

_"Isn't Edward up for a little healthy competition?"_

**--break--**

_"There's no competition."_

**--break--**

_"There's something . . . strange about the way you two are together. The way he watches you, it's so . . . protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."_

The voices stopped for a moment, then the images began. It was at this time, the memories came flooding back to me. I believe I muttered something along the lines of,

"Renee...Phil...Charlie...Edward...vampire...Jake...werewolf...wedding," but I couldn't exactly be sure.

About ten minutes later, I think, the visions and voices stopped abruptly. My eyes snapped open and I saw the worried faces of my family. _Both _of them.

My eyes moved from Roxy and Max to Carmen and William, then from Carlisle and Esme to Rosalie and Emmett, when I got to Jasper and Alice, I noticed her grinning like a madwoman and trying to stop jumping up and down excitedly.

I looked next to me to notice Edward crouched about a foot or so away, a worried and pained look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I know Bella remembers really fast, hence the title change, but A) it's important to the plot that she remembers so soon and B) it shows how strong the relationship she has with the Cullens. How just by touching them her memory comes back. This will be longer; conflict will be coming up, Yay conflict!**

**Next chapter I'm sure will come sooner, now that I know what I want to happen. Please Please review, the more reviews the faster I update. And check out my other two stories. **

**Preview:**

_"Bella, I have some news, I think you and your family should all hear this,"_

_"All right, I'll put it on speaker, just a second," I moved the phone away from my ear and turned to look at the others._

**--Jyssica--**


	4. The Phone Call

_A/N: I know…it took me forever to update again…SORRY! But I wasn't exactly liking how the beginning chapters of this turned out…but they're better than what I would've written a few years ago…so…yeah. Anyway…Yes I changed the title…AGAIN! The 'Together' title was sort of temporary because I couldn't think of anything else. But today I was sitting in my English Lit. Class and we were talking about Hell for a story we're going to start reading, and while she was rambling on…I was thinking about how I could make this story keep going. And I don't remember what exactly she said, or why she said it, but I know she said Angel of Death and something in the back of my mind just clicked and a light bulb went off. I took out a sheet of paper, thankfully I sit at an empty table in the back of the room so no one really noticed, and wrote down the idea before I forgot :-D So applause for my English Lit. Teacher, Ms. King, who is an __amazing __teacher by the way. One of the best I've ever had!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight…then I would own Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And if I owned Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…well I most certainly wouldn't have time to wrote a fan fiction would I? _

* * *

I scanned him over quickly, from head to toe, before I looked into those two beautiful golden orbs of his. I stared into his eyes and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I pounced on him and we tumbled to the floor so I was hovering above him, my knees were on either side of his waist and my hands pinned his wrists to the floor.

I grinned down at him and he looked up at me, smiling that beautiful crooked smile I always loved, but in his eyes I could tell he was confused. I leaned forward, closing the space between us, and gently brushed my lips against his.

"I remember..." I murmured against his lips before kissing him as deeply and passionately as I could. It didn't matter that our whole family was watching us, or that Emmett was behind me teasing,

"Come on kids, let's keep it PG13." All that mattered was he and I and we were finally together again.

Our kiss stopped abruptly when the phone rang, startling me a little. I jumped off of Edward and said,

"I got it," and dashed for the phone.

"Hello," I asked, ignoring the voices behind me.

"Bella," asked a woman's voice on the other line.

"Claudia Joy, so good to hear from you again," I said smiling.

Claudia Joy Holden _(A/N: I got that name from one of my favorite shows, Army Wives, so if you recognize it…that's where it's from) _was the leader of the Holden coven in Portland I met a while ago while hunting. Along with her husband Dylan and their two 'kids' Brooke and Aj. They were also golden-eyed vampires along with my family and the Cullens.

_"Bella, I have some news, I think you and your family should all hear this,"_

"All right, I'll put it on speaker, just a second," I moved the phone away from my ear and turned to look at the others.

"Bells, what does Claudia Joy want," Roxy questioned. Before I could answer, Carlisle asked,

"Who's Claudia Joy?"

"She's the leader of the Holden coven over in Portland. Their coven is made up of four vampires. Her and her husband Dylan, then Brooke and her husband Aj. She says she has some news and we should all hear," As I looked at the phone to figure out how to put it on speaker, Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, and then I found a button that said 'hands-free' and pressed it. I held the phone out in front of me as everyone yelled hello, making a beautiful sound, like a chorus of angels or something.

"Okay, we're listening Claudia, what's up," I asked, putting my lips to the phone as I talked then facing it towards the family when I was done.

_"There's a new coven of five red-eyes that stayed here for the past week or so. They weren't really around much while they were staying here though. During the day, they would sit around the house, and then at night, they would just disappear for hours at a time. I guessed they were hunting humans in the area, but when I brought it up, they denied it. At first I didn't press the matter because, first of all, they outnumbered us and, second of all, they are very powerful. So powerful in fact, they could probably give both of our covens together a run for our money. But I noticed, while they were here, the newest vampire, a girl named Miranda, was slowly becoming more and more of a talker. Eventually we got her alone questioned her. She finally broke and said they had changed a vampire twenty years ago and left the girl during her transformation. When they came back for her, she was gone. They wanted whoever this girl was to be a part of their coven. Apparently this vampire is supposed to be extremely strong. Brooke asked for the girls name and we were shocked to say the least when she told us. It was you Bells; they're looking for you. They left earlier today to head back to Seattle to look for you again, to see if you had come back." _We all gasped and stared at each other. It was silent for a moment or so until it all sank in. I brought the phone back to my lips.

"T-they want me to become a p-part of their coven, b-because I'm p-powerful," I managed to ask.

I'm not that powerful; at least I didn't think so. I haven't really tested the extent of my vampire powers, but I assumed I only had the two.

_"Yeah, if they find you Bells, they'll make sure you join them. If you refuse, I'm certain they will fight,"_

"Well then, we'll have to fight back," Edward said, his grip still tight as can be around my waist.

"He's right, there's no way we're losing you again Bella," Alice agreed.

_"Who's that?" _

_"_Claudia, who fast can you guys get here," I asked. I had a feeling we were going to need to have a big meeting about this.

_"Brooke and Aj are out hunting, we can be there tomorrow."_

"Great, see you then," I stated before hanging up the phone and putting it back on the hook.

"We're so happy to have you back," Esme said when I had turned back around. She smiled at me sweetly as she approched, pulling me into a hug. I hugged Carlisle next, then Rosalie. Emmett was next, followed by Jasper. Alice, who was grinning like mad, pulled me away from Jasper and into a tight hug.

"I'm so excited I get my sister back! Now we can go shopping," she said brightly. I groaned.

"Alice, we have bigger problems to deal with," Esme told her. Alice pouted.

"I _meant _afterwords," she defended.

We walked toward the dining room that we never actually used and sat down around the big table. We were silent for a couple seconds, no one knowing what to say first before Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, do you know who changed you?" I shook my head.

"I remember telling Jake I was staying with Edward, then I was driving home sobbing my eyes out. I couldn't see where I was going and I think I crashed or something, it happened much to fast for me to comprehend. I woke up in a forest somewhere in excruciating pain, alone. Next thing I know, I'm a vampire." I put my elbows on the table and rested my head on my hands, Edward rubbing my back soothingly. I assumed Jasper told him how I was feeling at the moment. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was just about midnight now, no wonder I was feeling a little tired.

The silence was broken when Emmett stood up quickly and yelled,

"Why are we just sitting here? I say we hunt down these red-eyes and kill them ourselves."

I rolled my eyes, not much has changed, which I for one was happy for.

"Emmett sit down," Esme said, her tone a little mean and defiantly annoyed, "We're not doing anything rash. We're going talk this over with the other coven and decide what to do from there."

"Esme's right, if this coven is really as powerful as Claudia Joy says they are, we really should think things through," I commented, moving my hands from the table and returning them to my lap. Emmett mumbled something incoherent, probably curses, and sat down in a huff.

I tried to fight the yawn I felt coming, but I couldn't. I let the yawn out loudly, my family chuckled, but the Cullens looked at me, confused.

"Bella, why don't you go get some sleep? You've had a long day, we'll fill you in on what you miss in the morning," Carmen suggested. I was about to protest when I yawned again.

"Um, I thought vampires didn't sleep," Emmett said, obviously very confused. I laughed.

"I'll explain in the morning," I said between another yawn.

"Bella, bed," Roxy commanded.

"Yes Ma'am, goodnight everyone," I said before grabbing Edward's hand and leading him to my bedroom. We got to the bedroom and I closed the door behind us. Edward saw my comforter on the floor from when Roxy had woken me up that morning that I hadn't bothered to actually pick up yet and raised an eyebrow.

"Roxy likes to wake me up obnoxiously," I explained, he merely nodded, showing he understood. He sat on my bed and watched me as I searched through my dresser for some pajamas. I finally decided to put on a pair of gray shorts and white oversized T-shirt that had a crown on it and said 'treat me like a queen' in pink letters.

"Stay," I warned him, he nodded.

"Yes Ma'am," and he chucked.

I changed quickly, put my dress in the hamper, and walked out to the bedroom to find Edward still as a statue. I fought the urge to sigh in bliss and, thankfully, won. I walked swiftly to the bed and crawled into his open arms, resting me head in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around me, and we stayed like that for a while until he whispered,

"Bella,"

'Hmm?"

"I'm glad you remember," I looked up at him and it looked as though he were about to cry, which I knew he couldn't so I did it for him. The tears came in boatloads and I didn't even bother to stop them. I was so happy I was with him again, but I was so upset because he had to spend 20 years without me, I knew how it felt to be apart, I couldn't fathom how it must have felt to feel that for all that time. I positioned myself so that we were facing each other and kissed him, but this time it was different. This time, our kiss was so full of love. It wasn't deep, but it was sweet.

I pulled away quickly, yawning. He chuckled at me.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, love. You know the family has a lot of questions to ask you tomorrow that we didn't get to today. And I think Alice misses having you as a shopping partner," I groaned. That was one thing I was _not _looking forward too. He laid back on my bed, his head resting on the pillow next to me, as I pulled the blanket off the floor and covered us with it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest; just like old times. I fell asleep in the arms of the love of my existence, as I had once put it, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

* * *

_A/N: I know the whole sleeping, power thing may be a bit confusing…but I promise it will __all __be explained later. It's just a matter of time. And I wanted to, at the end, have Bella be bombarded with questions…but then I thought, they are vampires who practically live forever (cause they __can__ die) and don't sleep, they have the ability to wait. So the questions and explanations (some of them) will be in the next chapter._

_Preview:_

_"Alice will be Alice," Edward said simply, I looked over at him to see him trying to fight a smile; he was losing._

_"I better take a shower before I'm forced to face the wrath of the over excited, hyper-active, pixie downstairs,"_

_"I HEARD THAT!" I snorted_

_--Jyssica_


	5. Explanations

_Author's Note: I know I know, y'all were about ready to send the Volturi after me for not updating. Trust me, I know. I _still_ am not to crazy about this story, but maybe I'll start liking it down the road. I wanted to redo the first few chapters because they were just so...UGH! But I didn't have time to do it, so they'll just have to stay that way. I do hope that the story gets better as it goes on. At least I know the direction I want it to go, that's a good thing, otherwise it wouldn't get done, like at all. _

_Disclaimer: In my world of rainbows and butterflies, I own Twilight._

"Bella, love, time to wake up," my angel whispered in my ear.

"No," I mumbled, rolling over and burying my face in his chest. He patted my back and chuckled.

"I would much rather lay here all day with you, love, but we would have several very angry vampires on our hands."

I sighed loudly and pulled myself up into a sitting position, looking around at my surroundings. The clock on my night stand told me it was ten thirty, On my right, Edward was on his side, one elbow underneath him, holding himself up, smiling crookedly of course.

"BELLA," I heard Alice yell from downstairs, "I KNOW YOU'RE UP! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN THIRTY MINUTES, I WILL TAKE YOU ON SEVEN HOUR SHOPPING SPREES FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND BUY YOU EVERYTHING YOU TRY ON," She threatened. I grimaced.

"Alice will be Alice," Edward said simply, I looked over at him to see him trying to fight a smile; he was losing.

"I better take a shower before I'm forced to face the wrath of the over excited, hyper-active, pixie downstairs,"

"I HEARD THAT!" I snorted. Even though she was overly annoying, she still one of my best friends. After giving Edward a quick kiss and grabbing my clothes I dashed off to the bathroom to shower.

I showered quickly, changed into a simple pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a blue sweater, and walked into the bedroom. Edward was standing on the other side of the room, looking out the window, possibly deep in thought.

He turned to look at me, scanned my outfit over, then ran towards me and picked me up in his arms so my feet weren't touching the ground.

"Mr. Cullen, put me down," I scolded playfully. He shook his head and kissed me deeply. I was a little dizzy when he pulled away, him and his stupid dazzling effects. If he wasn't holding me, I was pretty sure I would have fallen over.

"What was that for," I questioned.

"Just cause," he said, grinning. I was about to kiss him again before,

"BELLA QUIT MAKING OUT WITH EDWARD AND GET DOWN HERE," Alice interrupted. Edward reluctantly let me go, but interlocked his hand with my own, as we headed downstairs.

We walked at a speed somewhere between a human run and a vampire walk so I could gather my thoughts. I knew the Cullens, Edward included, were wondering why I looked and acted like I did. Truth is, I can't even explain it myself. I was, however, going to try. I suddenly remembered Claudia Joy and her coven were going to be arriving today. We had reached the top of the stairs when my mind started to wander to the new vampires that wanted me.. Why? I wasn't anymore powerful than any other vampire, besides the whole being able to look like a human. But I was sure I wasn't the only vampire in the history of the vampire world who had that ability…was I? I growled in frustration causing Edward to look at me, confused. I just shook my head. Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs to see both families sitting around the living room, waiting patiently. Well some of them. Alice was standing next to the staircase, arms crossed, and she was tapping her foot.

"Finally, took you long enough," She grabbed my wrist and started to tug me toward the couch.

"Says the girl who takes three hours just to pick out something to wear," I mumbled under my breath. Oops, that one earned me a glare; I just smiled innocently back and glanced up at Edward, who seemed to be holding in laughter. Thankfully we had two big couches. Edward sat on the end, and then me, Emmett sat on my other side with Rosalie on his lap, Esme and Carlisle on his other side, next to each other. Across from us Roxy sat next to William and Carmen, next to Carmen was Jasper. After Alice made sure I wasn't going anywhere, she walked across the room and sat on the ground, between Jasper's legs. I took a look around the room again and realize Max was missing. Where the heck was he?

"Bella so nice of you to _finally _grace us with your presence," Max mocked as he entered the room. I growled at him them smiled.

"Oh Maxie," I practically sang.

"What," he asked cautiously, probably wondering what was going to happen next.

"I'd like you to meet floor," I tackled him to the ground, making sure he was facedown, and I was standing over him. He lifted his head up and looked at the floor. I waited for him to attack me back but instead,

"Hello floor, nice to meet you," he said, patting the carpet, "I'm Bella's brother, I hear you two are _great _friends." This caused loud laughter from the vampires behind me. I growled again and stood on his back.

"Come on we have questions," Alice sang. She was always eager to ask me questions. I rolled my eyes and walked back to where I was seated next to Edward before, leaving Max on the floor.

"Ok, first question," I said, turning to Carlisle, knowing what question he was going to ask.

"Bella, how can you sleep," He questioned.

"Well, I'm not really sure _why _or _how, _but I can change my appearance from looking and acting like a vampire to looking and acting like a human. However I've finally managed to act like a human while still looking like a vampire. It actually comes in handy. Being a human feels the most comfortable for me, so I usually look like that, but I didn't want to freak anyone out,"

"Can we see," Rosalie asked. I chuckled and nodded before walking to the middle of the living room.

I closed my eyes tightly and held my arms out to either side, letting the power take over. After a couple minutes, I felt normal again, and my eyes snapped open. I laughed at the expressions on the Cullen's faces. They all looked amazing shocked, I figured as much, then Emmett grinned.

"Cool" He exclaimed, and I blushed causing him to grin more, "look I can still make her blush."

"Oh, god," I muttered, resuming my spot next to Edward.

"I love it when you blush," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered and turned a darker shade of red he just chuckled.

"Do you have any other powers?" Esme asked.

"Well, I can have a conversation with someone through thoughts. And I only need to feed about once a month." I told them.

* * *

_Author's Note: There. It's done. Whew! I hop _you _liked it, cause I sure didn't. Oh well. Anyway, like I said before, it should be getting better and make more sense later on. Hopefully in the next chapter or two. _

_**Preview:**_

"_**Bella," Edward called. I turned around to look at him. "I think you should worn the **__dogs, __**about the others."**_

_**---**__Jyssica_


	6. Werewolves

_Authors Note: Another Chapter! So I have good news and bad news. The bad news is this is my last chapter for a while. I have come to the conclusion that I can't focus on two stories at once, so I want to finish _The Final Act _before I work on this one. When that's finished, however, this _will _be my first priority. The good news is I know where I want this to go so well that I've already written the ending of it. And I've decided that there will be a sequel, based on the ending I have written. So those are my plans for a while. _The Final Act _then this and then the sequel, which will probably be called something like _Never Alone. _Thank you for listening to my rambling and I hope you liked it._

_Today I texted my best friend, Renee, and she had a "Here's your sign" Moment._

_Jyssica: You up?_

_Renee: Yup. Are you? _

_Jyssica: … _

_Jyssica: Nope, I'm texting in my sleep._

_Here's your sign!_

_Disclaimer: My birth certificate says my name is Jyssica Marie…not Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

"So what should we do? I mean there are going to be ten vampires at least in Seattle soon," William said, obviously trying to figure out a plan. I stood up and began to pace back and forth, thinking.

"Well, we've got to protect all of the humans in the Seattle area," I stated, though I didn't exactly know how to do that. I heard a frustrated sigh from the couch before someone spoke.

"Bella," Edward called. I turned around to look at him. "I think you should worn the _dogs_ about the others." He didn't seem to like it, but it seemed like a good idea. Thank goodness I had Jake's number memorized, hopefully nothing bad happens with this call. I nodded and grabbed my phone, quickly dialing the number and hoping that it worked.

"Hello?" Jake's husky voice answered on the second ring.

"Jake?"

"B-Bells? I-Is that you?" Jake asked in disbelief. He probably thought he was hearing things.

"The one and only, now listen Jake-" He cut me off with his rambling.

"Bells! I can't believe you're alive! We all thought you died in that car accident twenty years ago. Wait until Charlie hears about this, he'll be so happy. Hey Dad!" He called. I let out a frustrated growl. The last thing I needed was Charlie finding out.

"Jake, no! You _cannot _tell Charlie that you heard from me, if it's the last thing you do."

"What, why? Don't you want to…" he stopped and something seemed to click. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "You're one of _them _aren't you?" he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Jake. Yes I am a _vampire _now, but the Cullens weren't the ones who changed me." I could sense my families behind me, listening to every word.

"Then who-" I was pushed to my limits by this point. Longest phone conversation ever. He asked way too many questions and I just wanted to tell him one flipping thing. Growling in frustration again, I took a deep breath and let everything that I needed to tell him out at one time.

"I don't know. I remember everything up to the accident and then everything after the transformation, but nothing in between. Another coven might know though. Anyway, this isn't a social call. I wanted to warn you that five vampires who _don't _follow our diet are heading to the Seattle area. Plus sixteen of us are getting ready to make our way there, possibly, to confront them. So you may have twenty-one vampires on your hands. Those first five though are human-blood drinkers and I guess _really _powerful, so watch out." He barked a laugh.

"Please, five blood-suckers would be a piece of cake for us," he paused before adding, "No offence."

"You know, just because you say no offence, doesn't mean offence isn't taken," I joked and he laughed again.

"I better go talk to Sam. Call me if anything changes. See ya."

"Sure. Bye, Jake."

"Hello. Hello," I heard someone sing, as soon as I hung up the phone, as they entered the house. Grinning, I bounded for the new arrivals.

"Brookie!" I exclaimed, pouncing on the curly-haired brunette. She chuckled and returned the hug.

"Well, hello there, Bellsie." I let her go from my chokehold and turned to Aj.

"You didn't crash into the house this time!" He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"One time! And you never let me live it down!"

"I told you I wouldn't," I reminded him, thinking back to their last visit.

**Flashback**

_"Bella," Roxy sang as she entered my room. I looked up from the book I was reading and waited for her to continue. I had been reading Wuthering Heights, again. No matter how many times I read it, I felt like it had something to do with my past, but I couldn't place it yet. "Your friends from Portland are on their way over for a visit," she explained with a smile before leaving the room. I grinned and got up to change into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, thought Roxy wouldn't be too happy with my choice, but I didn't care._

"_Phone," Max called after hearing the second ring. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Bellsie!" Brooke exclaimed on the other line," when you get to the church, which way do you turn? Aj won't ask for directions."_

"_I know where I'm going," I heard Aj protest in the background. With a chuckle I told her how to get to the house. After I hung up the phone, I rushed down to wait for them. _

"_They're here," I called, watching Aj's silver Aston Martin drive up the driveway. I turned around for have a flipping second before I heard a loud crash in the living room. _

"_My home!" Carmen wailed. I rushed to see what was going on._

_Apparently Aj's breaks didn't work too well…_

"_Dude, you parked the car in the living room," Max said before roaring with laughter, earning him a whack from Carmen._

"_I told you to _break! _Not _floor it!" _Brooke scolded him as she climbed over the rubble of the house and to my side, "moron," she mumbled._

"_I can fix that," Aj defended, probably knowing he was going to have to do it anyway._

"_I really wish I could have gotten that on tape," I grinned when Aj was out of the remains as well. He sighed and hung his head._

"_You're not going to let this go, are you?"_

_I pretended to think about it, and then grinned. "Nope!" _

**End Flashback**

Aj sighed and walked away as I hugged Claudia Joy and Dylan.

"Oh! I have some friends I want you to meet." I grinned, leading them into the living room.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and…" I trailed off, looking for Edward before two strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Giggling, I said, "And this is Edward," as he kissed my temple. "Guys, this is Claudia Joy, Dylan, Brooke, and Aj." They said their hellos and waved, but the Holden coven still looked confused. Grinning, I turned to them to help them understand a little better. "Do you remember how I told you that I couldn't remember my human life?" They nodded and I continued, telling them all about my past, about Charlie, Edward, high school, James, Victoria, Jacob, Volterra, the newborns, the accident. Everything. Then I remembered something.

"Do you realize that we're supposed to be married right now," I asked, turning to Edward. He didn't say anything, but seemed to be looking for something. I was confused until he pulled out the ring he had promised to give me all those years ago. "You kept it all this time?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was always hoping," he said. He took my left hand and went to slip the ring on before pausing, looking at me with a crooked smile. "If you'll still have me of course." I grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said as he slipped the ring on the rest of the way before kissing me.

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay, so, in case any one is confused. In Eclipse, in chapter twenty-seven called _Needs. _It starts off by saying, "I didn't get very far before driving became impossible. When I couldn't see anymore, I let my tires find the rough shoulder and rolled slowly to a stop." Well, in this story, she didn't stop. She kept going and crashed into a tree when another coven, who we have yet to meet, dragged her to the woods of Seattle before changing her and leaving her there. They were going to come back at the end of the transformation, but William and Carmen found her on the second day and took her to their home. Bella didn't leave the ring on her finger until after that, but since it didn't happen in this story, he still has the ring. Now if anyone is still confused, don't be afraid to ask me a question in a review. I'm not going to be mean about it, I get confused all the time. _

_Oh! And there are pictures of the Holden coven on my page :)_

_Preview:_

"_**Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and we headed out to his Volvo hand-in-hand.**_

"_**I can't believe we're going back. No one is going to see us, right?" I asked as he sped back towards Forks. **_

_---Jyssica_


	7. Forks

_Author's Note: So I have officially finished _The Final act _and, just like I promised, I will be finished this story next. Yes, this is just a filler chapter for now, but it'll pick up again soon. At least, I hope so. I'm done with school in a week or so, I've got driver's education this summer and I do have a job, but I want to finish this story before September._

_Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephanie Meyer….dang…_

* * *

"Morning!" I greeted everyone with a smile as I walked down the stairs.

"Bella! It's a good thing you're here, guess what?" Alice asked, standing up and skipping over to me.

"What," I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We're going back to Forks!" she exclaimed. Before I could ask anything, she continued. "We'll be staying in the old house, no one's going to see us since we'll get there at night. That way we'll be closer to Seattle in case anything happens." She finished just as Emmett stood up.

"And then we'll kick some vampire butt!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett," Esme warned. He frowned and sat down, pouting.

"I know, I know," he mumbled. I fought back a laugh, but it didn't really work.

"When do we leave?" I asked, sitting myself down on Edward's lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"In a few hours," She answered, "I've already packed everything you would need and put them in the Volvo, so you're all set," she finished with a grin.

"Um, thanks…" I was slightly afraid of what she had packed for me but I kept my mouth shut and stood up instead. "I have to go hunting," I announced, "We'll be back later?"

"_We?" _I heard Edward ask from the couch. I turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, slightly confused. He grinned and stood up.

"Of course, just making sure you meant me." He kissed my cheek, "Race ya." He whispered in my ear before he took off. I growled.

"Cheater." And then took off in the direction he had headed. I got closer to him, pushing my legs as fast as they could go, and then pounced when I got just close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we tumbled to the ground. I landed next to him with a giggle. He chuckled at wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him.

"Does this mean I win?" I inquired.

"Hmm…I suppose it does," he grinned.

"Do I get a reward?" He pretended to think about it and I smacked him playfully before he kissed me.

"All set?" Edward asked as I walked up to him. He was leaning against a tree, smiling crookedly, waiting for me to finish hunting. I nodded, smiling at him and grabbed his hand, leading him back towards the house. We were silent for a while, walking at human speed, enjoying the alone time we had together.

"You know…" he began slowly, swinging our interlocked hands back and forth, "We do have a wedding to think about." I sighed. I wasn't much of a planning person, and I knew that neither Alice nor Roxy would let me do anything on my own.

"I think I'll just let Alice and Roxy plan it. They'll have a lot more fun with it and they'd probably just tell me what to do anything." He chuckled softly and stopped walking, spinning me to that I was facing him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing," he smiled down at me and the love reflecting in his eyes made my heart swell. "Have I told you how much I love you, today?"

"I don't think so." He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply.

"Well, then, I love you _so _much."

"I love you too," we continued walking again, "Do you know when we are leaving for Forks?"

"In fifteen minutes!" Alice called from an upstairs window as the house came into view.

I was actually really excited to go back to Forks, but, then again, I knew it would be hard. I wouldn't be able to see Charlie, or find out how Angela was doing. I wondered if she married Ben. They would have really cute babies. What about Jessica and Mike? And Renee and Phil? I missed them all so much – a few more than others – and I wished I could see them again. But I realized I wasn't alone. I had Edward now. And the Cullens, the Raine's, _and _the Holden's. And I knew they were going to stick by me through everything.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and realized we were already in the house. "Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and we headed out to his Volvo hand-in-hand.

"I can't believe we're going back. No one is going to see us, right?" I asked as he sped back towards shook his head.

"No. We're supposed to arrive around midnight." He explained. The rest of the drive was quiet. Edward had one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested on my knee, his fingers interlocked with mine. We sped past trees, creating them to look more like green blurs than anything else. I looked in the rearview mirror to notice that no one was following us and I wondered how much later everyone else had left the house.

"It looks exactly the same," I whispered, climbing out of the Volvo when we pulled into the driveway.

"When we thought you had died," Edward began, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest, letting him continue. "None of us had the heart to change anything. So instead of changing it, we moved." He finished.

And then, suddenly, he ran into the house.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, walking into the living room. Edward was nowhere in sight. "Where did you go?" I said as I walked up the stairs. "Edward?" I called, opening each door before I found him lying on his – our – bed, eyes closed and unmoving. "Edward?" I asked, confused when he didn't move. "Edward?" I asked again, moving closer to him. Again, he didn't move. But I saw his lips twitch a little.

Oh, I see. Fine. Two can play at that game.

I crawled onto the bed, grinned as I straddled him. "Edward," I whispered in my best seductive voice. I felt him stop breathing as my hands made their way under his t-shirt, lifting it up a little. He still didn't move, so I decided to see how much self-control he had. I leaned over and placed butterfly kisses on his perfectly sculpted abs. I heard a deep growl erupt in his chest and, before I knew it, he had me pinned against the opposite wall and was kissing me fiercely.

"Edward," I gasped when he removed his lips from mine and started kissing my neck. "Edward, they're going to be here soon," I didn't know what had taken them so long.

"Alice said they'd be here two house after we arrived." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Two hours, huh?"

"Well, in that case…" I trailed off, leading his lips back to mine before he threw my back on the bed.

"Everyone, shield your virgin eyes!" Emmett bellowed. He walked into the living room – where Edward and I were sitting stretched out on the couch, watching the end of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – with his hands covering his eyes. "Is it safe?" Rosalie walked in behind her husband, shaking her head.

"Yes, Emmett," I rolled my eyes. He uncovered his eyes, looked at us, and grinned.

"How was it?" He asked, sitting down next to Rosalie, waggling his eyebrows. Edward and I exchanged a glace. At least I had gotten better at lying over the years and I was still in my vampire form so I couldn't blush.

"How was what?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. Emmett was confused for a moment and then his eyes grew wide.

"You mean you two had the whole house to yourself for _two hours _and all you did was watch a movie?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yes?" It sounded more like a question. Alice walked in the room then, smiling with knowing eyes. She winked at me out of Emmett's line of vision and rushed upstairs.

"Wow…" was all Emmett was able to say before the phone rang.

* * *

_Authors Note: Uh, oh. Who's on the phone?_

_Preview:_

"_**Edward, this is something I have to do alone." I didn't look at him. I couldn't**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Bella!" Alice yelled, bursting into the room, "I know what you're going to do. It'll work."**_

_```Jyssica_


	8. Worry

_Author's Note: Ehh, sorry it took so long to update. I meant to do it ages ago but I was at my friend's house for a few days and I had to work…that sort of thing. Anyway, there's going to be about two or three more chapters after this one, which kind of makes me sad. :) But that means I can move on with _Never Alone. _I hope you like it…I'm not that big of a fan…_

_On a side note, if you haven't read already, I have taken down my poll. There was tie between two of the stories so I made an author's decision and decided to post _Thank You, Alice. _The first chapter is already up so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing…_

* * *

I looked around at those who were nearby with a raised eyebrow before I made my way to the phone. "Hello?" I asked, completely confused of who could be on the other line.

"Hello there, Bella." I deep male voice sneered. I instantly felt a bad feeling in my gut.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked. Edward appeared in front of me now, a worried look on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." That made me feel even worse. "Now, there is a clearing about ten miles north of where you are right now. Tomorrow at midnight I want you to be there…alone. All of your questions will be answered, I'm sure." I felt uncomfortable with the tone he used. It made me feel like I wasn't going to make it out of our _meeting _at all. I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter next to me, placing my hands on the edges of the counter and gripping so tightly that I made marks where my fingers were. Oops. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and made me turn around to look at him.

"Bella? Who was it?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure." I sighed. He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, so I continued. "I – who ever it was wants me to meet them in a clearing about ten miles from here tomorrow night…alone." His jaw clenched and his grip around my waist tightened.

"Well, of course we'll go with you anyway." I sighed. This didn't involve them…at all. I couldn't risk any of them being hurt over something that happened to me so many years ago…that wasn't even my fault. Stupid vampires.

"Edward, this is something I have to do alone." I didn't look at him. I couldn't

"But-"

"Bella!" Alice yelled, bursting into the room, "I know what you're going to do. It'll work." Wait, what? I didn't even know what my plan was yet. I stared at her for a long while before an idea popped into my head and I gasped. She grinned, probably happy that she was right.

"I got it." I exclaimed, removing myself from Edward's arms and walking into the living room. "Everyone, get down here…NOW!" I bellowed, making sure every vampire within a five-mile radius heard me. Within moments, the room filled with my friends and family. I felt a little better knowing they were all on my side, but I was still worried about them getting hurt. If this coven was as powerful as Claudia Joy said then…I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. I didn't want to think about it.

"What's up, Bella?" Roxy asked, plopping down on Max's lap next to me.

They all listened intently while I explained the phone call and the plan that I had – which I guess was going to work according to Alice.

"Why do you think they want you so bad, Bells?" Max asked as soon as I was done explaining.

"I have no clue!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air and standing up. "I mean, the only 'gift' I really have is the whole human to vampire thing and I don't know how that is so wonderful." I leaned my back against the wall, facing everyone, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe you have powers that even _you _haven't discovered yet," Claudia Joy suggested. I groaned and let myself slide down the wall until I was sitting on the ground.

"I guess…but how would they know?" No one said anything…which wasn't reassuring.

"Well," Carlisle began after a moment, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow night." Frustrated and slightly angry, I growled and stood up quickly.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered before I ran upstairs and threw myself down onto my bed. Within moments, Edward was lying down next to me, stroking my back gently.

"Love," he murmured, his breath tickling my ear, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." I frowned and turned my head to look at his beautiful face. He reached up and moved a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You can't promise that," I whispered, "so many things could happen. Someone could get hurt or…" I bit my lip, unable to finish the statement. Edward took my hand and pulled me upright so that we were both sitting across from each other. He put his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him.

"Bella," he said sternly, "There are 16 of us and 5 of them. No matter how powerful they are, we will all do everything in our power to make sure they don't take you from us." I could hear the pain in his voice, and it only made me feel worse. He looked away from me and dropped his hands to his side. I reached out and stroked his cheek gently with my fingertips.

"Hey," I whispered, "Look at me," He did, I could see the sadness in his eyes, "you're right. We can do this. No matter what, we can make it through it…together." I tried my best to smile, but I knew he could tell I was still worried. He leaned forward and kissed be gently. We kissed for a while until I was lying back on the bed and Edward was hovering over me.

"I love you," He murmured when he pulled away, stoking my cheek gently with the back of his hands.

"I loved you too," I smiled, "No matter what happens tomorrow night. Don't forget that I love you and will _always _love you." I closed my eyes as Edward made his way next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! I wasn't really sure how to get this chapter done or what to write…but to make up for it the next chapter much longer than this one and it should be up either tomorrow or the next day…I hope. _

_**Preview:**_

_Bella gave a sickening smile and kept getting closer to him, her sword pointed toward him. She stopped moving when she reached him and he let out a small squeak._

"_P-please don't," he whimpered. Bella tilted her head to the side and then shook her head._

---Jyssica


	9. Big Girls Don't Cry

_Author's Note: Here it is! The last chapter other than the Epilogue. I tried to post it last night but I was way too tired after work so I went to bed early. I hope you guys like it. I worked hard on it…_

_Disclaimer: I would love to say that I owned Twilight…but, sadly…I can't. :(_

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Five minutes," Alice called to Bella, who stood alone in the middle of the clearing. The fog twisted around her, making it look as though she were right out of a horror film. It was dusk, where the sky was an eerie gray color and the sun had disappeared. Bella turned around to look at me with pleading eyes; I nodded at her in encouragement, hoping to make her feel better. She sighed and turned back around, watching and waiting for the others to approach. Suddenly, there was crunching on the leaves from a few miles away, and I knew they were coming.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," a deep voice sneered before Bella was surrounded by five vampires. The one who had just spoken had long black hair, tied in a ponytail behind him. "Isabella herself," he grinned.

"Bella," she corrected automatically, eyeing all of them carefully. Another male, a blond, reached out and stroked her hair. Emmett and Max had to hold me back as Bella backed away, a disgusted look on her face. "Don't touch me," she growled, causing him to laugh darkly.

"Still just as feisty." He seemed amused.

"What do you want with me," Bella asked, standing her ground.

"Well, Bella, about twenty years ago a poor, beautiful girl got into a tragic accident. Her blood was spilling and poor Ayden couldn't help himself. He almost drained her dry until he stopped, not wanting to kill the girl." He reached out to stroke Bella's hair again but she moved and growled at him. "A few minutes later he realized that he had created a powerful vampire and made us leave, just in case she tried to kill us when she woke up. We did, but we had every intention on returning without him. Do you realize how disappointed we were when we came back and she was gone? We've been searching for you so that we can take over the Volturi and become the new 'vampire royalty' and now that you're here alone…we're not letting you go." He smirked.

"I'm not alone," Bella said, matter-of-factly, confusing the coven, "I brought some friends." She grinned as the rest of us surrounding them. While the rest of them looked at us, Bella pushed through them and made her way to my side.

"I should have known," the blond said, "I guess we'll just have to kill them all," he smirked. Bella growled, charging after him, only to have hit some kind of force and flung into the air. I turned to go catch her, but Alice grabbed my arm to stop me.

_She's not breakable anymore. This is her fight, _she reminded me. I sighed and nodded, turning to watch Bella. Bella did a flip, landing on her feet in a crouch, looking up at the coven with a deadly glare that could kill before she ran up to us again.

"There's no way I'm coming with you," she growled. The blond man laughed again.

"Oh, you're coming with us. And there's nothing any of you can do to stop us." He smirked before Bella was knocked to the ground next to me. I tried to move to help her up, but I couldn't move my legs or arms. I couldn't speak either. I turned to look at Alice, who looked at me with confused eyes. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who couldn't move. The blond man and a brunette girl approached Bella, the man grabbing her arms and the woman grabbing her legs. Bella struggled against them, but they were too strong for her. She stopped moving, and looked up to me with pleading eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the male. He looked up at me then back to her.

"Aw is that your mate. Guess I'll have to kill him first," the blond male sneered, which seemed to throw Bella over the edge. Suddenly, a flash of light made the man and woman fly backwards. Bella lay on the ground still, gasping for air and thrashing around. We all watched, not that we could move, as she kept moving. _Please, let her be okay_, I prayed over and over again. The light appeared again, filling up the sky. Bella floated up, still on her back, and then turned upright. Her eyes closed and the light turned back, making her disappear for a moment or so. The light turned gray now and Bella had changed. Her old jeans and t-shirt had changed into a short black, halter top dress with torn pieces attached to the bottom and her sneakers changed into black stilettos. Her once mahogany hair was now black and curled. Her eyes opened and they were now midnight black, evil eyes.

She wasn't my Bella anymore, I didn't know who she was.

She held her hand out in a cupping motion and a long sword appeared. I was confused and it only got worse when a pair of black wings grew on her. The light disappeared and she floated safely to the ground. The blond male swallowed as she walked toward him one step at a time, his only thought was about how he didn't want to die…again. Bella gave a sickening smile and kept getting closer to him, her sword pointed toward him. She stopped moving when she reached him and he let out a small squeak.

"P-please don't," he whimpered. Bella tilted her head to the side and then shook her head. She raised the sword up over her head with both hands before stabbing it into him. He immediately burst into flames. When she lifted the sword again all that was left of him were his ashes.

"Ryan," the brunette cried from the ground. Bella heard her voice and spun around, we all knew what was coming. She stabbed her sword into the brunette too, killing her as well. The last the members of the coven were standing, letting out dry sobs. Bella reached her arm across her torso, sword as well, and swung it, slashing the three of them in one swipe. The only sound was their horrified screams. Once the fire had burned out and all that was left was their burned ashes, we could move and talk again, except none of us did. We waited and watched as Bella just stood there.

"Bella," I whispered after a while, taking a step toward her.

It was a bad idea.

She spun around to look at me with that same, sickening, evil smile on her face. She walked toward me one step at a time, slowly. Every time she took a step closer, I took a step back, until my back hit a tree and I had nowhere else to turn. She reached her sword across her body again and, just before she swung it at me, something seemed to click. In her dark eyes, I saw my Bella again. She gasped and whispered no to herself. Her hands shook and she dropped the sword to the ground and it disappeared. Her lower lip quivered and she realized what she had done. She dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Slowly, the light appeared again and she turned back to normal. Her wings disappeared, her dress turned back into her jeans and t-shirt, and her hair turned back to normal. She looked up at me and I knew she was back. I knelt down in front of her and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She opened her mouth to speak but it came out as a whimper instead. I wrapped my arms around and pulled her closer to me, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Shh," I whispered, knowing full well that she had just almost killed me.

"I-I almost killed you," she mumbled.

"Shh, Love, I know. It's alright." I tried to console her. I looked up and saw the rest of them looking at us, still confused about what had happened.

_Edward, we should leave, _Alice thought. I nodded and picked Bella up, carrying her all the way back to the old house. I laid her down on our old bed and lay next to her, stroking her hair and kissing her temple until she had calmed down.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had almost killed him, my mate. I had killed five vampires, three of them at one time. The whole time, I knew what was going on, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. Something took over and controlled me. It was only my love for Edward that stopped me, but what would have happened if I didn't stop? I could have killed them all, and then gone on a killing spree. What happens if I change into that girl again and I can't stop myself next time?

But Edward was so wonderful. He just held me as I cried, not caring that at any second, I could snap and kill him. He stayed with me, because he loved me, and wasn't scared. Neither were any of the others. When I calmed down we walked down to the old Cullen living room and found them all sitting around, trying to figure out what had happened. Carlisle and William had their theories, of course, but they just didn't seem plausible. When we entered, they looked up at us and I felt like crying again. Did they realize how dangerous I was?

"Bella, you had wings I bet you could fly!" Emmett grinned before Rose slapped him, a stern look on her face. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I could have killed all of you," I mumbled, looking at my feet. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"But you didn't," Alice said. This angered me. Could they not see the danger in front of them? I stood up.

"But I could Alice! If that happened again, there's no way I can guarantee that I wouldn't stab you with that freaking sword. I am a danger to all of you," I mumbled the last part before darting up the stairs and slamming the door behind me.

And I knew I had to leave.

It was the only way to make sure that they were all safe. I knew better than to decide to do it now, otherwise, Alice would see and stop me. So as I debated on what to do, I wrote a note.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't stay here knowing that at any moment, I could destroy all of you. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going to go alone. Please don't come and find me, I don't want to be found, at least not yet. Maybe I'll find you again one day, once I get a hold on this alter-ego thing. Remember me, because I won't forget about you…ever. You will always be with me wherever I go, and I'll never be able to be with someone else._

_Forgive me for this, but I have to do it, for all of your safety. The whole time I'm gone, I will be working on controlling this, whatever it is, so I can come back to you._

_And please, please, don't be upset. It was my decision and had absolutely nothing to do with you, so don't you dare blame yourself._

_I'm sorry and I love you. I will always love you._

_Bella._

_P.S Please tell everyone that I will be thinking about them as well. All of you will always be in my heart._

I reread the note before I put it in an envelope and wrote Edward's name on it. Sighing, I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked to the window. I took one last look at the room, realizing what I was doing before I jumped out of the window and ran into the night, never looking back.

I knew what I had done, and I was ashamed by it. I was going to hurt them all so bad, but I vowed to myself that I would figure out what was going on with me and I would return. Because I loved all of them and I knew I couldn't spend the rest of eternity without them. When I reached an abandoned street, my watch told me it was about 2 AM. I headed for the nearest car lot, hijacking a red Ferrari and speeding away, leaving Forks behind me. Next to me, my phone vibrated. I waited for it to tell me that I had a message before I picked it up and listened to Edward's distraught message.

_Bella, Honey, please don't do this. We can figure this whole thing out together, but I can't stand to lose you. Please, just, come back, o-or call me. Let's talk things through before you make a decision like this, okay? I love you. Call me._

But I couldn't go back, not until it was safe. I sighed and wrote him a text.

_I'm sorry, I can't. I need to do this. I love you too. Good-bye._

I wrote, sending it to him before I through my phone out the window, leaving my heart and soul behind me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Awww! :p There is a picture of Bella's Dress and sword on my website._

**_Preview:_**

_"**Do you know a vampire named Ayden?" I asked. The woman raised an eyebrow.**_

_"**I haven't seen him in a while," She answered, "Last I heard he was in Maine." I nodded a thank you and sped away, leaving the two vampires behind me. **_

_P.S. Reviews = update sooner._

_P.S.S So, if you read my author's notes, which I hope some of you do otherwise I would be rambling for no reason, then you'll know that I have enrolled myself in a Driver's Education class for the summer. There are three other students that are in the car with me while I drive along with the teacher. The other three students have had their permit for a long time and had to wait to get their license until they took Driver's Ed. I've had mine for exactly a month…today. Anyway, today I was driving and I managed to hurt a curb twice, almost got hit by a car, and ended up on someone's lawn a little…_

_My bad…_

_---Jyssica_


	10. Epilogue

_Author's Note: It's oveeeeeeeeeeeer! Oh man, I'm so freaking happy, you guys have no idea. For those who stuck with me through this story, I love you. I mean, seriously. I know it was really odd in the beginning, but I think it improved… except for this chapter...I think it kind of sucks, sorry._

_Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. At all. Actually. I own Ayden and the random vampires in the story. But, other than that…nothing._

* * *

It's been a year already. I missed everyone so much it hurt. I would lie in the motel rooms I would be staying at and cry until I eventually fell asleep. I would wake up the next day and leave, searching for answers to the questions that haunted my mind. _Who am I? What happened to me that day? Who's Ayden? Was there a way I could control myself…whatever I was? _These unanswered questions rattled around in my head while I searched for Ayden. Hopefully he would have answers for me. Or maybe it would be easier to go to the Volturi instead. They'd be pleased to see me as a vampire and they might be able to help me…

…but then again, I think I'd rather search since I saw at least two flaws in the plan. Either they kill me or I kill them first. Yes, searching was much better.

At the present moment, I was driving down a deserted, long, narrow road in the middle of freaking nowhere, somewhere in Canada. I drove for a while until I saw two female vampires emerge from the woods, seemed to have just finished hunting. They must have followed the same diet I did. I came to a stop in front of them as they stopped to cross the street to their car. I rolled down the passenger side window and the women leaned over, sticking her head through it to talk to me.

"Do you know a vampire named Ayden?" I asked. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him in a while," She answered, "Last I heard he was in Maine." I nodded a thank you and sped away, leaving the two vampires behind me.

I was trying to put the pieces together still but nothing seemed to make sense. I knew that the faster I found the vampire who changed me, the faster I would find answers. So I sped toward Maine, asking every vampire along the way if they knew who Ayden was.

It was a long drive, but I was so determined to finally get some answers that it only took a few hours. It didn't hurt that I was going 100 mph almost the entire way. Finally I made it to Maine, but - the problem was - where next? I was racing to see if I could find another vampire when I noticed my car begin to slow down. I glanced down at the gas meter of the car and sighed. "Out of gas." I muttered, hurrying to the nearest gas station.

The gas station was rather...deserted. There was only one other car and I for a while until I was just about to drive away and a bright red Ashton Martin squealed to a stop behind my car. I whipped my head around and saw a man - obviously a vampire - get out. He glanced at me and then looked away. I sighed and walked toward him, a little shy. It kind of sucked having to go up to random vampires and asking them if they knew someone. With my luck, I was surprised I wasn't attacked yet for asking. "Excuse me." I said once I had reached him. He looked at me again and then leaned against the top of his car, his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to continue. "I'm looking for someone named Ayden. I heard he was staying somewhere in Maine. Do you know who he is?" He glanced at the blonde who was sitting in the front seat before he nodded.

"Follow this road here straight up all the way eventually you'll find a big white house with a black fence in front and 'Miller Residence' written across the gate. That's his house." He told me, using a few hand gestures to show me what he was talking about visually. I smiled and thanked him quickly before I hurried back to my car and sped away.

The house was very nice. Very big, but very nice. I pulled up to the gate and rolled my window down in order to talk into the intercom. I pushed the button and spoke into it. "Ayden?" I asked, hoping that he would answer. I waited for about five minutes, called his name again, and I was about to drive away when his voice sounded through the intercom.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Bella. You might not know me but you were the one who changed me about 20 years ago. I have to speak with you."

There was a pause before he said, "Alright. Come in." After another minute or so, the gate slowly opened.

"...I know it's a lot to take in." Ayden was saying as I sat on the couch, jaw opened in shock. He had just finished explaining to me what I was and all I could think was..._wow! _

"Will I be able to control it? I mean, it was like someone else was controlling me. I almost killed my entire family…" I trailed off with a shudder, terrified to think of that day again. Ayden sighed and began to pace back and forth in front of me. After a couple minutes, he stopped and looked at me.

"It may take a while, but I think we'll be able to do it. Would you be comfortable living here? There's enough room, you could have a whole _wing _to yourself if you like." He seemed embarrassed asking me. I chuckled and stood up, happy that I might not have to worry about killing the entire human race anymore.

"After living in motel room after motel room for a year, living here wouldn't be a problem for me." I told him with a smile.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll let you get yourself settled. We'll start first thing in the morning. I promised, we'll work on this for _years _if we have to until you feel comfortable enough to leave." He told me, his voice loaded with sincerity. It was nice to know that I wouldn't be alone any more. I knew that, if I spent any more time alone, I would begin to talk to myself.

The guest room he had set up for me was very nice and very classy. There was a king sized bed with a beautiful, silk, red and green comforter and pillowcases with a yellow canopy tied up to the posts around the bed. The floor had soft, plush beige carpet and the walls were painted a soft yellow. Across from the bed were two large French doors that opened a large balcony where there was a small table and two chairs. Next to where I was standing was a large wooden dresser.

I sighed loudly and closed the door behind me before laying on the bed and kicking off my shoes. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, just thinking.

Okay, so I found Ayden and he's going to help me control this…thing. My plan was to find the Cullen's again after that was accomplished but now…I don't know. I mean, first of all, I don't even know how long this is going to take. I may never be able to control it…which would suck. Second, how am I supposed to go back after so long and expect them to take me back with open arms?

I groaned and rolled over, letting down the yellow canopy and crawling under the covers. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, though I knew it would be a while before I would be able to sleep. I decided to take things one day at a time. First I would work with Ayden…then I would figure out what I would do after that.

_I love you, Edward_ I thought before I drifted to sleep, unsure of what would happen the next day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Woop! Well, there's the end. I hope you guys liked it._

_Remember, the sequel is called _Never Alone_ and it might be posted tonight…I'm not sure._

_**Preview from **_**Never Alone:**

"_I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, kneeling down to pick up my books. Whoever I ran into just stood there. I couldn't help thinking that he was a jerk; at least I did up until what happened next._

"_Bella," a familiar velvety voice whispered from in front of me. I froze with my books in my hands. It couldn't be. There was no way._

_~Jyssica~_


End file.
